CaptainCatherineCapsize
by Scrap333
Summary: Story of Captain Capsize from the Mianite servers. Just a bit of drabble to create some form of back-story for Capsize. I haven't been able to find any yet. Please read and review!


Catherine Capsize lived with her older brother and parents on one of the many islands of Ianarea. Her dream was to travel, to see the lands of Mincraftia. Her dream was held up by her brother, a priest at the temple on their island. He would tell her tales of how she would find Ianite's true warrior. How she would help save Ianite in the future. All this was brushed off by the young girl though. As she felt that it was just tales of her dreamer brother. Her family was full of dreamers. Both her mother and father were writers, having gone off and found stories from other lands to recite foe the people. Her brother, being a priest held many conversations with the Goddess. What he said the talks were about was hardly believable though. Stories of the future, of war, hellish dimensions, the Goddess being overpowered yet persevering. Nobody believed that the quiet islands they inhabited would ever be targeted. After all, they held no standing between the fights. So the family name was turned into a slang term. Whenever a child did something stupid, or got blamed for something, they would say "At least you didn't capsize!"

With the people living on sparsely found islands schooling became a hassle. There was a temple on one island, and beside it was the school. Each of the islands held something of importance upon it, to keep equal land value. Most people would pay for a ferry to other islands, although the price was fairly cheap some wouldn't board unless certain conditions were met. Like not have Cathrine on board, or any of her siblings. Her name was a hex, some would say. But if that were true then her mother and father would have never had her. None the less, people feared the boat getting damaged if she were aboard. So she learned to swim. She swam to most of the islands, resting after each one.

Eventually she asked her goddess if she would be willing to help the dream of travelling come true. The reply was: "You are truly an Ianite. Despite being blamed for your name, something you couldn't control, you held strong and stayed neutral to their actions. You and your family, who are so kind, shall have a reward." The great lady nodded her head and created for Catherine, who by now had just finished her schooling, a ship of small size. Enough for one, and only that. The island was gifted with a farm, with a new type of animal that combined both Mushrooms, and a cow, a Mooshroom. "Your family can help tend these animals while you gain companions and friends. One day, you will return with the warrior I need." The goddess Ianite had said to her. Catherine knew her role, she had dreamed of this.

About a week later Catherine began her travels first by finding a crew. Two years into her travels, and after several visits home, she hears a story of the gods fighting and choosing their warriors. Her mind went back to the story's her brother would tell her when she was young, about war, and destruction. She had to return to her island, she had to. If only to make sure that the people were safe. Returning she found out that the islands were decimated. All but taken out of the ocean and thrown away. Her house, and the rest as well, all broken, near crumbling. The only one she found alive was her brother, a man in purple and white robes, his large red beard dragging along the ground, covered in blood and gravel chunks.

She took her brother with her, hoping to find somebody that could help fix her brother, and later, the island. She left knowing what her mission was now. She had to save her goddess. With the loss of those in Ianarea Ianites power must have weakened. She knew that she had to find her goddess' warrior. But she didn't know who that was until now. Until her ship capsized by another captain who didn't know better.

Now… Now, the story goes wild, we've caught up to the present and it's unknown what will happen.


End file.
